


Nel mio mondo

by AkaneMikael



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki e Lucy stanno insieme da un po' ed ora le cose diventano abbastanza naturali, tanto che Lucy vorrebbe passare alla fase successiva ma non sa come dirlo a Loki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel mio mondo

**Author's Note:**

> avevo scritto questa subito dopo La mia luce, sempre su Lucy e Loki, ma poi me ne sono dimenticata! Eccola qua, non è lunga e non è pretenziosa. Avevo quest’immagine in mente della loro vita intima, così l’ho scritta. Avevo voglia di qualcosa di dolce… ed è sorprendentemente het! Insomma, spero vi piaccia! Baci Akane

NEL MIO MONDO

  
Lucy sospirò guardandosi allo specchio mentre si preparava per la notte, l’aria pensierosa ed incerta.   
Si sciolse i capelli passandosi le mani fra le ciocche bionde, poi si pettinò. Infine diede un’occhiata all’aspetto. Indossava una camicia da notte leggera, una canottiera bianca che scivolava fino alle cosce.   
Arrossì immaginando quello a cui pensava spesso in quei giorni, poi si riscosse e dandosi della stupida, andò a letto.   
\- Secondo MiraJane non devo sforzarmi, devo lasciare che le cose vadano naturali. Ma io non ho mai avuto esperienze in amore e non so proprio come gestirle. Forse dovrei essere più intraprendente. -   
Iniziò a parlare da sola pur sapendo che nessuno poteva risponderle.   
Rimase a pancia in su a guardare il soffitto con il pensiero a Loki.   
Con lui le cose andavano molto bene, ogni volta che si vedevano erano sempre più naturali e lui in pubblico non si comportava come il suo ragazzo, ma non aveva cambiato atteggiamento da prima. Faceva sempre lo svenevole con lei, come al solito.   
Nessuno si era accorto di nulla e lei preferiva così perché aveva paura di essere presa in giro se si fosse saputo. Non era una cosa che aveva molto senso, aveva sempre sognato di avere un ragazzo per poter stare con lui davanti a tutti e farlo sapere al mondo, ed ora che aveva Loki aveva paura a rivelarlo. Come se, dicendolo a troppe persone, potesse svanire.   
Il problema comunque non era quello, quanto il rapporto privato. Stavano molto bene insieme ed erano molto naturali. Proprio per questo stava maturando, in lei, il pensiero di fare il grande passo con lui.   
Si chiedeva quando fosse il momento giusto e come fare per farglielo sapere.   
Non sapeva proprio come capire quella cosa.   
Lucy ad ogni modo chiuse la luce e si voltò dall’altra parte, proprio sulla penombra della camera, la voce suadente di Loki la fece saltare seduta, sorpresa.   
\- E non mi dai la buonanotte? -   
Chiese un sorridente Loki steso vicino a lei, nel lato libero del letto. Lucy si prese le gambe contro il petto e si alzò il lenzuolo fin sotto il mento, come se facesse freddo. Cosa che non era, visto che era ancora estate.   
\- L-Loki! - Esclamò lei imbarazzata per i pensieri che aveva avuto prima di quel momento.   
Loki sorrise ancora di più e si alzò sulle braccia per avvicinarsi a lei. Rimase ferma e l’aspettò col cuore a mille, quando lui le sfiorò le labbra, lei si calmò lasciandosi investire dal consueto calore dolce che le provocavano i suoi baci. Sentendola più calma, Loki piegò il capo e aprì le labbra approfondendo il bacio.   
Lucy chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare il lenzuolo, con esso abbassò le gambe, come per togliere ogni barriera da lui.   
Come poteva aver paura di quel ragazzo così dolce e sicuro?   
Non le avrebbe mai fatto nulla che lei non avrebbe voluto, ma il punto era che, forse, lei lo voleva già ora.   
E non capiva come farglielo sapere.   
Loki si alzò a sedere, senza smettere di baciarla, le gambe piegate sotto di sé, una mano sulla sua guancia e l’altra alla sua vita. Il contatto con quel punto così personale, anche se attraverso la stoffa leggera della camicia da notte, fece saltare Lucy che si emozionò. Loki smise di baciarla e la guardò serio, intensamente, sicuro di sé.   
\- Sono il tuo ragazzo, ma sono anche il tuo spirito stellare… - Le ricordò improvvisamente lui, guardandola da vicino, togliendole il respiro. - Ed in quanto tale abbiamo una connessione sempre attiva. È così che so quando sei in pericolo e se è il caso che passo il portale da solo. - Commentò. Lucy capì cosa voleva dire e avvampò mettendogli le mani sul petto, timidamente.   
\- Ecco… mi piacerebbe essere più sfrontata e chiederti le cose apertamente, ma non è facile e così ci penso e ripenso e poi… - Loki sorrise carezzandole la guancia con le labbra, finendo poi sull’orecchio dove vi parlò delicatamente, sensuale:   
\- Non serve che parli, so tutto quello che alberga nel tuo cuore. - Così si sedette con la schiena alla spalliera del letto, allungò le gambe davanti a sé, la prese per la vita e se l’alzò sedendosela sopra, a cavalcioni, in una posa provocante che non avevano mai assunto. Lucy avvampò sentendo le proprie parti intime a contatto con le sue, separate da dei pantaloni e dai soli slip.   
Questo era davvero audace.   
Scese a baciarle il collo.   
\- So se sei pronta o no, so se lo vuoi o no, so cosa desideri, cosa speri, cosa vuoi. E so come fare per accontentarti e regalarti il miglior ricordo possibile. - Lucy aveva le sue labbra sul collo che parlavano facendola rabbrividire, poi aveva la sua lingua che giocava con la propria giugulare facendola eccitare.   
Ed ora aveva le mani che dalla vita scivolavano in alto, alzandole la camicia da notte. Lentamente. Sensuale.   
Lucy non respirava.   
\- Non serve che parli, io sono già stato dentro di te, vivo dentro di te. So quanto meraviglioso è il tuo mondo. Ed adesso ti porterò nel mio, perché so che lo desideri con tutta te stessa. - Continuò mentre era arrivato ad alzare la camicia da notte fino al seno. Seno che prese fra le mani sicuro, delicato, dolcemente. Nessuno l’aveva mai toccata così, nessuno l’aveva mai trattata così. Lucy era in fiamme e già molto eccitata, ci sarebbe voluto poco per farla godere davvero per la prima volta.   
\- Non sai come fare, non osi perché è la prima volta, ma ti guiderò io. So come fare per farti stare bene. - Mormorò togliendole la camicia da notte e tornando al suo viso imbarazzato ed accaldato per le incredibili sensazioni che stava provando con le sue mani.   
Gli occhi le brillavano emozionati e si perse in quelli sicuri e tranquilli di lui, di quel meraviglioso color dorato.   
Le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, poi scese sul mento e continuò sul collo, fino ad arrivare ai suoi seni, ancora coperti dalle mani di Loki. Ne tolse una e sfiorò con le labbra. Lucy trattenne il fiato.   
\- Ti farò stare bene. - Girò con la lingua intorno al suo capezzolo. Lucy strinse gli occhi. - Ti porterò sulla mia stella. - Lucy era romantica e sentimentale, di norma chiunque gli avrebbe detto di essere meno romantico e più pratico, ma a lei piaceva quella dolcezza, quel trasporto emotivo. Si stava rilassando mentre lui le parlava in quel modo, dicendole quello che aveva sempre sognato sentire da un ragazzo.   
Loki stava consapevolmente realizzando ogni suo desiderio e lei, capendolo, si rilassò ulteriormente, mettendogli le mani sulla sua nuca, indicandogli che andava bene.  
Loki le avvolse il capezzolo con le labbra, succhiando delicatamente, ma deciso.   
Lucy gettò la testa all’indietro, pensando che fosse molto più di quanto avesse osato immaginare.   
Si ritrovò a stringere le spalle della camicia che ancora indossava, così febbrile gliela slacciò sentendo un immane bisogno di toccare la sua pelle.   
Loki la lasciò fare andando ad occuparsi dell’altro seno. Quando lei ebbe aperto tutti i bottoni, infilò le mani sotto la stoffa aperta, scivolando sulle spalle e sulle braccia, a contatto con la sua pelle calda, liscia, i muscoli sotto le dita, quella sensazione di forza solo al tocco sempre meno titubante e timido, sempre più affamato e curioso.   
Lucy si stava accendendo, così Loki l’aiutò a sfilargli la camicia tornando con le mani su di lei, sulla sua vita e giù sul fondo della sua schiena, sui suoi glutei stretti negli slip rosa.   
Infilò le dita al di sotto dell’elastico sottile e seguì la curva invitante, trovando la fessura. Lucy fece leva sulle ginocchia alzandosi in modo da dargli tutto l’accesso che voleva, improvvisamente voleva solo che lui le facesse di tutto, senza fermarsi per nessuna ragione al mondo. Ora voleva, ne era cosciente e non aveva paura di dirlo.   
Si consegnò a lui e lui ebbe cura di lei, con le labbra, la lingua, le mani e le dita.   
Lento, erotico, esperto, senza farla respirare, senza farle pentire di nulla.   
Quando sentì la sensazione del dito che la violava, lei si morse il labbro gemendo, questo fu il segnale per lui. La prese per la vita e la spinse stesa sotto di sé e dai seni scivolò con la lingua sul suo ventre piatto, trovando subito la strada per la sua intimità.   
Lucy si mise una mano sulla bocca rendendosi conto di cosa stava per succedere, ma eccitata non pose resistenza. Lui le tolse del tutto gli slip sfilandoglieli mentre le baciava le gambe snelle e lisce, poi risalì sulle cosce, gliele aprì deciso ma dolce ed infine alla stessa maniera sparì col volto nel suo inguine a farle scoprire tutto quello che si era sempre perso e che da ora avrebbe provato.   
A farle capire cosa significava essere donna sul serio.   
Loki le fece scoprire sensazioni che nemmeno fra mille anni avrebbe potuto immaginare di poter provare. Lucy si fece fare di tutto, totalmente abbandonata a lui, alla sua lingua ed alle sue dita che andavano ovunque, stimolando dei punti incredibilmente eccitanti, facendole scoprire cose di sé che non aveva mai pensato.   
Ben presto i gemiti si fecero più consistenti e forti e lei ormai era già così bagnata per aver scoperto ogni punto erogeno del suo corpo, che lui la fece venire in quello che fu il suo primo orgasmo. Vederla abbandonata, eccitata e piena di quella passione adorabile, lo eccitò a sua volta.   
Dopo averle dato tutto quello che era giusto avesse ed essersi occupato di lei in ogni modo, si stese su di lei e baciandola, con le braccia di lei intorno al collo, mormorò:   
\- Vorrei mostrarti il mio universo, posso farti fare un giro sulla mia stella? - Lucy arrossì per il modo principesco e romantico con cui l’aveva detto, non si sarebbe aspettata diversamente.   
\- È la prima volta… - Rispose lei insicura. Loki sorrise e la baciò.   
\- Lo so, ma voglio portarti con me. E lo farò tutte le volte che vorremmo. Sempre. E sarà sempre più bello, sempre più indimenticabile. - Lucy lo baciò in risposta nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.   
\- Sono pronta, lo voglio fare. - Sapeva che la prima volta era sempre un po’ traumatica, perciò aveva un’idea spaventosa, però una volta che lui l’ebbe preparata dopo averla fatta anche abbondantemente venire, fu più facile scivolarle dentro, dolcemente, senza sconvolgerla come lei aveva pensato.   
Lucy provò dolore inizialmente, ma non quello acuto immaginato. Non quello insopportabile che non le faceva volere più nulla.   
Lui aspettò che lei si abituasse e si rilassasse, quando successe riprese a muoversi con quella delicata sicurezza che la trasportò lentamente altrove, via da lì, in quello che era il mondo di Loki, il suo universo, la sua stella luminosa, forte, calda.   
E caldo fu mentre aumentò l’intensità, perdendosi nel piacere che lui stesso ora provava, dandosi a lei, convertendo il piacere nella propria luce benefica.   
Lucy fu inondata dalle sue emozioni intense, splendide, e chiudendo gli occhi si sentì portare via davvero. Dietro agli occhi, le stelle, il mondo dove viveva Loki quando non era con lei, un mondo bellissimo, dove si stava bene e si era felici. Un mondo pieno di stelle, quelle che lei amava tanto.   
Loki raggiunse l’orgasmo in lei ed infine fu perfetto, semplicemente perfetto.   
L’esperienza l’aveva aiutato a farlo nel migliore dei modi, consapevole che per lei era la prima volta e che doveva farla godere il più possibile prima per attenuare poi il normale dolore inevitabile.   
Consapevole anche che le volte successive sarebbe stato sempre meglio, sempre più splendido.   
Dopo che si furono ripresi, ci volle un po’ ad entrambi, si guardarono ansimanti, emozionati, accaldati.   
\- Ti è piaciuto? - Disse riferendosi sia all’atto in sé che a quello che lui le aveva trasmesso.   
\- Quando dicevi che mi volevi portare con te non pensavo che fosse letterale! - Disse lei stupita e meravigliata. Lui sorrise dolcemente.   
\- Posso farti fare qualsiasi viaggio mentale ed emotivo che voglio, se ti agganci alla mia anima. Spero sia stato piacevole. - Lucy arrossì e lo abbracciò stendendosi su di lui che si metteva supino, si sistemò sul suo petto e nascose il viso contro il suo collo.   
\- Meraviglioso. Spero che mi porterai lì di nuovo. - E così ovviamente sarebbe stato.   
\- Come la mia principessa desidera! - Disse lui baciandole la tempia.   
L’abbandono di Lucy, l’adorazione di Loki, la perfezione in una semplice ma giusta unione. 


End file.
